


Holiday Treat

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas party shenanigans, F/M, King Noct, Multi, Noct being competitive, Non blind Ignis, Threesome - F/M/M, V2 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: Rebuilding Insomnia means you have precious little time to spend with Ignis, and the passion flags a bit between you.  In your attempt to spice things up, you sneak to his office to find Noct there as well, and the look he gives you sets many things in motion.  He wants you to plan a Christmas party for the ages, and when the day finally arrives, he takes the first dance and lands you under a sprig of mistletoe.  What's a girl to do?





	Holiday Treat

Gods, rebuilding a ruined city was _rough._

Perhaps if you had been a ordinary civilian, you could focus on your own life, creating new memories to wash away the horrors of the Endless Night.  You wouldn’t be spending nigh twelve-hour days in meetings with folks just like you: exhausted, overworked, underfed and yet… determined.  Insomnia was your home, and you were all eager to see it restored to its former glory, a glittering gem at the heart of your beloved country.  It just… felt like you had to put it through a hell of a rock tumbler, one that was shaking up your brain enough to give you a concussion.

However, through your education and connections to the throne, you were all but required in the meetings held by the new council of Insomnia.  Another day finished, you decide to sneak down to see your love, perhaps convince him to find a place to eat tonight instead of taking time to prepare a meal.  

The problem isn’t that you don’t enjoy his meals, rather, it’s quite the opposite.  However, with all the efforts funneled into rebuilding, the two of you have been little more than passing ships for weeks, and it’s become rather tiresome.  You _miss_ him.  You miss early morning cuddles before he rises to brew his first pot of Ebony, the languid kisses of dawn.  You miss sharing the morning news, competing to see who can finish the brain teasers the quickest. 

If you’re honest with yourself, you miss the intimacy the most.  Heat pools in your lower abdomen as your mind unhelpfully supplies a flash back to the last time he sunk himself into your willing heat and you clench your thighs, teeth gritting against the wave of arousal that spikes through you at the vivid memory.

“ _Not helpful,”_ you growl to your traitorous body, making for the door. 

His office is two floors down, and you take the journey to calm the heat rushing through your veins, focusing instead on the rumbling in your stomach.  Idly, you wonder if you even ate at all today…

Stealthily, you ease the heavy door open, intending to catch your man unawares for a change.  It’s a difficult thing, being that his career and life have literally revolved around being the single most observant man in all of Lucis.  To your surprise, he doesn’t call you out right away, a lilting smirk upon scarred lips signaling his amusement that you thought you could actually sneak up on him.  In fact, he doesn’t greet you at all.

Not with his face, at any rate.

Instead, you’re graced with the view of the backsides of the two most attractive men in Lucis, their owners hunched over documentation on the ebony desk before them, discussing the state of the world outside of the Lucian borders.

You’re torn between wanting to laugh at Noctis, all grown up and discussing matters of state as if he were deciding his lunch menu and flash of extreme arousal that surges through you at the sight of two perfectly sculpted, battle- toned asses on display for your viewing pleasure.  While Ignis’ was one you had the opportunity to ogle often (and you took that opportunity whenever possible), Noct was another story.

After committing the sight to memory, you cough delicately to announce your presence.

“Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty,” you apologize.  “Should I come back later?”

A dreamlike state blankets the room as they straighten slowly and gaze in your direction.  Ignis regards you with the familiar warmth you’ve come to associate with him; kindness, dancing mirth and something darker, carnal.  Something feels different about the quirk of his lips this day, and perhaps it’s because of the way the King's eyes land upon you.

Gooseflesh breaks out over your exposed skin as you note the hint of magenta madness in the Lucian monarch's sapphire eyes, a gorgon’s gaze casting you to stone **.**   It takes you a few moments too long to realize you left a few of your buttons undone to tease Ignis, a detail the King certainly doesn’t miss as his ardent eyes flick to your bosom and back.

“Not at all, Y/N,” he practically purrs, a devilish smirk about his lips for but a second before his face turns calm, welcoming.  “We're about finished for the day.  All of us are exhausted; no sense in beating a dead horse.  Right, Specs?”

“Gods, Noct, had you but come up with such a novel idea hours ago before my brain reduced to flan ooze,” the advisor answered wryly.  “You are correct, though.  I feel at this point, rest would leave us far more productive than discussing this topic while running on empty.”

Noct heaves a great sigh, leveling a smirk at his most trusted friend.  “If you wanted a day off, all you had to do is ask.  I guess I’ve no choice but to adjourn the meetings tomorrow morning.”

Ignis looks to you, deadpan.  “And so 20-year-old Noct decides to make an appearance.  Highness, we are not taking a day off because you somehow still hate mornings after ten years of rest.”

When Noct chuckles, slapping a hand on Ignis’ shoulder in mirth, the rich sound sends a jolt to your core.  You try your best to ignore your reaction, but Ignis' keen gaze is still upon you and you’re damn sure he’s noticed.  Cloudy vision hasn’t hindered his perception one iota, much to your chagrin.  You sigh; you’ve got enough problems in life without lusting after your partner's best friend.

“A joke, Iggy, relax,” Noct assures him.  “I’ve got matters to discuss with Camelia about the rebuild efforts in Accordo; she seems to think we owe her a great deal although I do not recall that being part of our terms.  Gladio’s accompanying me for that so that you can avoid any painful memories that may remain.

“Anyway!  Y/N, come here.  I have something that I need a woman’s opinion on.”

As you approach the desk to assist your liege, he gestures to a document upon it, drawing you in to have a look.  Neither man shifts to accommodate your presence, forcing you to wedge yourself between them.  You gulp, hoping your body doesn't make a fool of you this day.

“A Christmas party!” he explains, a boyish smile cracking his face.  It reminds you of the lazy prince that was before he entered the crystal all those years ago.  “Christmas is almost here and I thought I’d celebrate and open the Citadel to the public to relax.  Everyone has worked to the bone lately and deserves it.”

His enthusiasm has brought him practically on top of you.  He motions to the plans for the party, turning to you and taking your arm.

“What do you think?” he asks, and there it is again, something in his eyes and your knees wobble.  

His eyes shine, their depths showing the young boy Ignis describes having grown up with, so small and full of life.  Warring with the childish glee lurks the darkened desires of a world-weary man, the juxtaposition sending you reeling.

“Ah, I think it’s a lovely idea, Your Highness,” you remark, your voice breathy.  Was it getting warm in the room?

A subtle tug on your arm draws you back to your senses and you turn to face Ignis, a small scowl about his typically passive face.  You mentally berate yourself; you'd be mad as hell if you had just caught Ignis in the position you were in with another female.  The thought jars you enough to force you to control your baser needs.  After all, Ignis is the rock in your life and you aren't about to erode it away in a careless moment with the King.

"Well then, we'll be taking our leave," Ignis announces, giving Noct a small bow.  "I will see you when you return."

Though the Lucian King sighs dramatically, putting on a show for the blond's sake, his eyes remained fixed upon yours, intense, and did not break until forced.

~~~

"Darling, you seemed rather... ah, _distracted_ earlier," Ignis comments over dinner.  

That's it.  You know you're in trouble at that point, for although the comment itself is innocent, aloof, his eyes belie the brevity of the situation.

"Indeed," you agree.  "Overworked, exhausted, just like anyone else.  You know how it is."

Emerald eyes meet yours, the milkiness of them unable to mask his suspicions.  A selfish part of you almost wished he didn't receive partial vision back upon destruction of the Ring of the Lucii that you may avoid the situation you've found yourself in.

"Ah, well, the King is a rather... pretty man, wouldn't you say?" you ask.  His lips purse, eyes narrowing.  "I mean, I wouldn't _do_ anything about it but it's been a while for us and bodies are stupid creations, Ignis.  I'm sorry."

He is silent for so long, you wonder if he'll up and leave you at the restaurant, decorum be damned.  You squirm, but you're determined to say nothing while he works through whatever is going through his head.  

"If I have been inattentive to your needs-" he says as you're chewing a bite of food, causing you to immediately spit it out and shake your head frantically.

"Ignis, it isn't like that at all," you assure him, pausing to cough lightly over a bit of food stuck in your throat.  "Matters of state come first.  We've talked about this since... since before you left for Altissia, remember?  I get it.  I won't let it happen again, promise."

If he has more to say on the particular subject, he files it away for another time, gaze thoughtful as you finish your meals.

At home, you can tell he's exhausted: there are bags under his eyes bigger than a behemoth's backside, his blinking is slowed such that you think his eyes will just close...

Yet the moment you crawl under the sheets, he comes to life.

Ignis, to his credit, is always an extremely attentive lover, never one to leave you unsatisfied.  But _tonight..._ it's different.

There's something under his fiery touch as he skims deft fingers over your body, pausing to tease your nipples until they're hardened, pebbled and begging for more.  Of course he grants it to you, his coiffed head lowering to lave them with more attention from the slick, firm glide of his devilish tongue.  You swallow hard, worry your bottom lip with your teeth before a gentle nip sends pleasure sparking through your veins and your mouth drops open to grace his ears with obscene moans.

"That's it, how I love hearing you sing for me," he murmurs against your slick skin, the sudden cool burst causing your sex to contract, a breathy sound crossing your lips.  "What other music will you make before I'm quite finished with you?"

"Oh, I see how it is," you manage.  "It's going to be a tease day, is it?"

He doesn't answer, simply pauses in his trek down your body to lift his visor from his face, neatly fold in, and set it down upon the bedside table with a purposely audible clack.  Something about the sound has your breath quickening, anticipation spiking your heart rate to soaring heights as he leans back down, trailing his lips down your temple and cheek to press a passionate kiss to your lips.

Before he can pull away, you lean in and lick at the scar on his lip, reveling in the hitch of his breath as you caress the still sensitive skin.

"You little minx," he smirks.  "I will not be deterred.  You'll simply have to be patient."

You let him have his way, though you swat at him when he pauses to tickle you on his quest to drive you mad with want.  His quick fingers ghost over your slit before dancing down your thighs, strong hands caressing your calves and quads as you pant, staccato notes of frustration being plucked from you.

"Ignis," you trill.  

"That's it, let me hear you," he praises, his breath suddenly a salacious glissade over your nether lips. 

Nature takes its course, your hips buck instinctively, seeking contact.  A dark chuckle reaches your ears just before long fingers _finally_ make contact with your aching nub.  A sharp cry rips from your throat, your hips raising from the mattress, a silent plea for more.

"Yes, darling?" he asks, increasing the pressure only slightly, only serving to drive you further to madness.

His fingers trail down to your weeping entrance, one dipping inside briefly, massaging your fluttering walls as his tongue flicks against your clit.  You moan out your appreciation, although you know you need more.  

“Astrals,” he groans, “such a naughty girl, so wet with barely a touch.”

"No more teasing," you pant out.  It's been so long, you're in no mood to drag this out.  "Please.  I’m ready, you don’t need to do all this."

He doesn't immediately acquiesce, instead choosing to add a second finger, pumping it languidly, dragging against your g-spot at every pass.  Your breaths shorten, fingers curling in the sheets as the coil within you threatens to shatter.  When his tongue dances over your clit with more pressure, you can't even begin to contain the broken cries falling from your lips as your back arches, head thrown back as you fall apart.  Your vision darkens slightly, the intensity of your completion such that your system shorts out for a moment.  Your orgasms are always intense, but that was something else.

"The most beautiful music," he sighs, and you feel a shudder run through him.

Ignis rides with you through the pulsing of your inner walls as you quiet, falling back to the mattress with a _thwump_.  The smirk on his face when he crawls up your form makes you breathe a laugh and shake your head, mind clouded by rushing endorphins.

"Yes, yes," you say, "you're very satisfied with yourself.  As you should be.  Now, dear, can you please just _fuck me?_ "

The strategist surges forward, capturing your lips in a fierce kiss, your tongues battling for dominance.  The taste of yourself on his tongue fuels your arousal once more.

"As my lady requests," Ignis whispers, his lips barely brushing yours.  

As he nestles himself between your legs, lining his rock-hard length up at your eagerly waiting entrance, he pauses.  More teasing, but your mind is so far gone in lust you simply aren't having it.  You grab his hips, taking a firm hold of his toned buttocks and drag him toward you.

Your efforts reward you only slightly, the very tip of him sliding into you, parting your slick walls with ease.  It's your favorite part, the initial push, your nerves singing in pleasure and you allow your voice to do the same.  Ignis smiles sweetly down at you, leaning down to touch his cheek to yours for just a moment before slamming home.

"Gods!" you cry, the pleasure tinged with slight discomfort as you adjust.  "Ignis, move!"

His methodical pace overwhelms you; not brutal, but not slow, almost always angled perfectly for g-spot stimulation.  You allow your vocal chords to do what they will, cries matching the cadence of your hips snapping up to meet his in a desperate bid for release.  You instinctively hook your legs about his, and he adjusts his angle in return, still stimulating your pleasure spots, but deeper.

Somehow, although his hands seem to be everywhere (tweaking your nipple here, sliding along your curves there, applying _just_ the right amount of pressure to your oversensitive nub), Ignis finds time to catch you in a grip strong enough to haul you into his lap.  Strong strokes shift to shorter grinding, your nerves overwrought yet calling for more.

The strategist's nose trails gently down your neck before soft lips close around the juncture of your neck and shoulder, suckling what is sure to be a large purple mark come morning.  None of that matters to you; the world can know you belong to Ignis Scientia for all you care.  When he bites down, the crash of pleasure causes you to clench around the cock buried womb deep in your silken heat, drawing a strained groan from Ignis.

"Keep that up and I'm afraid I must cut the activities short," he grinds out, voice devolved into hoarse rasps.  "Behave, darling."

You'll have nothing of the sort.  Armed with this knowledge, you rhythmically tighten your inner walls around him to drive him over the edge.  It doesn't take long before he leans back, flat on his back, driving up into you with such force your breasts bounce.  All you can do is go along for the ride, driving down to meet him, hands braced on his quads as your back arches with a building orgasm.

"Ah, darling, come with me," Ignis all but commands, his thumb dragging across your swollen nub as his pace becomes short of brutal.  

Long since has your body been attuned to this man’s particular brand of pleasure, and at his command, it launches itself off the cliff you’ve been toeing.  When you begin clench around him, a sinful moan escapes him, eyes screwing shut as the muscles beneath your hands tense.  

Thunder courses through your veins, or perhaps lava… the volatile mix of elements something only Ignis can create.  A fresh high overtakes you as his cock jerks, the sensation of him releasing within you further extending the aftershocks of your rush.

No words are needed as you gently lift yourself off of his lithe body and flop down beside him, exhaustion dragging at you both.  Unsatisfied with the arrangements, Ignis wraps his arms about your naked frame to bring your head against his chest, and the sound of his calming heart ( _your heart_ ) lulls you into a deep slumber.

~~~

Weeks pass in the blink of an eye as Noct decides to put you in charge of the Christmas party, much to Ignis' displeasure.  You’re not quite sure what’s left a sour taste in his mouth, but you feel as if you’re spending as much time with the King as he is, resulting in the two of you seeing each other more often.  It’s something you can’t really complain about, though; your sex life has taken a dramatic upswing and you’re definitely pleased.

Libido sated, your unclouded mind is able to pick up on the subtle flirtation the monarch is aiming in your direction, and you work to deter it.  A small part of your mind laments the fact that you’re unable to at least give the attractive man a test drive, but you’re happy with your arrangements and push those thoughts aside.

Ignis pointedly buries himself in his work whenever it happens, always being as loud as possible.  Noct only smirks, as if the entire situation is a game to him.

Finally, the grand day arrives.  Though Noct continues the tradition of black being the color most significant, he did give you leave to add accents of red and silver for the occasion.  Garland is strewn about the room, twinkling lights and as a special treat to the King’s best friend, a specially trained group of warbling chocobros.  You managed you get a hold of that dumb kissing plant that everyone raves about, too.  It was even snowing.

All but the sections of the Citadel requiring security clearance are open, citizens milling about, smiling… actually laughing.  Most folks had dragged their nicest clothing out, and of course you and the rest of the council are no exception.  Noct decreed it to be a suit day for the gentlemen and a formal dress for yourself and the few other women present.

You had decided on a sleek red number with a scoop neck sleeveless lace bodice and a form fitting skirt to be festive.  It's a dress you've been holding on to for years, obviously no occasion to wear it to during the Dark, but you'd intended to wear it to a special evening with Ignis.  It seemed like a good opportunity to see it in action.

You were chatting away with Monica over how good Cor looked in a suit, tittering away with a glass of wine in hand, when Noct and company entered.  The two of you turned, mouths immediately going try at the sight of four very well dressed, very attractive men absolutely owning the room.

"...oh," was all Monica said, eyes wide.

"Six save us all," you add.  "I've died.  Or maybe I'm dreaming."

They break rank, Gladio staying with Noct (he had drawn the short straw) while Prompto and Ignis made their way into the crowd.  Emerald eyes find yours, and the living dream that is the strategist in a damn fine suit glides toward you.  He reaches your side, encircling you with a quick hug and gives you a peck on the cheek in greeting.

"Darling, close your mouth," Ignis smirks, raising his hand to gently place a finger under your chin.  "We're not here to catch flies."

As you glare and prepare for a retort, he leans in close and whispers directly in your ear at just that octave that really gets you going.  "You may wish to rest that pretty mouth of yours now.  It will be rather busy later."

As you sputter, he chuckles and announces he'll be back with drinks for you both.  Beside you, Monica giggles as well.

The early part of the night passes without incident, happy citizens mingling, enjoying the sights and the company of each other, nary a care in the world.

Then the dancing starts, and your entire world turns upside down.

Of course, Ignis approaches you for the first dance, your heart thudding at being in such close proximity to the god among men.  You're not sure you trust your body to not react violently to the situation.

"My dear," he says, holding his hand out to you.  

You're about to take it when a voice interrupts you.  

"Now, now, Ignis," says Noct, materializing out of nowhere.  "You get this stunning creature all to yourself every day.  Why not let me have this dance?"

He has that smirk on his face, the one he often wears when he's intentionally attempting to piss off his adviser.  You'd take that at face value if not for the way his ocean eyes roam your figure, the way his eyes darken as he studies you.  Suddenly, you feel like a fine cut of meat, cooked perfectly and begging to be devoured.

Though Ignis purses his lips, he won't deny his best friend a single thing.  

"Of course, Highness," he agrees, his formality giving away his annoyance.  

"Also," the playful king continues, "I'll need you to run the perimeter with Cor, make sure everything's alright.  Poor Gladio looks bored.  Give the guy a break."

Ignis' expression tightens, but he gives a bow and looks to you.  "I shall see you in a short while, Y/N.  Do try to enjoy yourself." 

As Ignis proceeds to relieve Gladio of guard duty, Noct turns to you, eyes twinkling.  "Now, without Specs the Stuffy here, let's enjoy our dance.  Shall we?"

You simply nod, taking his war-calloused hand.  He dances much like Ignis, only a bit stiff, leading you to assume Ignis probably taught him as part of his royal prep.

To avoid thinking about how handsome and rugged Noct is, you decide to make small talk.  "Your people sure love you, Noct.  He may not say it, but Ignis is proud of the man you've grown to be."

He chuckles.  "I know.  I'm awesome."

There's the boy you know and love.  "So, what's it like being king?"

"Basically, the same as before," he answers.  "Ignis still shouts at me to eat my vegetables.  Gladio still spars with me.  I just spend more time in one place, now.  I have to actually listen at council meetings instead of relying on Ignis to take notes for me.  Fewer naps, so I'm grumpier.  Gladio says it adds to my kingly image."

You laugh freely, tossing your head back.  "Never change, Noct."

He stares poignantly at you as the music ends, a peculiar look in his eye.  Your eyebrows knit together in confusion, and he looks up, your gaze following his to land upon that damned mistletoe you insisted upon hanging.

"Well, well," he murmurs, a wicked smirk upon his perfect lips.  "You know the tradition, Y/N.  A kiss for your king?"

Cheeks heating, you're left unsure of what to do.  Does he mean a lip kiss?  Surely, he can't mean that; he knows of your involvement with Ignis.  Would it be awkward to kiss his cheek?  

"Darling, don't keep him waiting," Ignis suddenly purrs in your ear, his breath tickling the back of your neck, raising the baby hairs there.  "He's been talking about this all day."

Bewildered, you turn your gaze to your boyfriend, all smoldering eyes and impish smiles.  He gives you a nod, nudging you toward his friend.  "It's quite alright, Y/N.  If it's your wish, go ahead."

Your brain short circuits and you're not quite sure what happened, but your lips suddenly touch Noct's in a tentative kiss, his waiting lips returning the gentle pressure with quiet enthusiasm.

After a moment, Ignis coughs lightly, drawing your attention back to him.

"Noct, to avoid another public relations incident, permit me to suggest the three of us find somewhere a bit more private?" he offers, voice low.

The... three of you?  Your questioning eyes meet his.  "Ignis?"

"With your consent, of course, darling," he adds. 

They both turn their eyes to you, silently awaiting your permission.  It's at that point you decide you must be dreaming; you and Ignis do get adventurous in the bedroom from time to time, but... a threesome with the king?  Six, it was the stuff of every one of your fantasies, therefore, absolutely not real.

"I'm fairly certain this is actually a dream, but if I'm ultra lucky and I'm awake, I absolutely consent," you confirm, yet a question remains.  "But, Ignis, why?"

A naughty smile overtakes him and he chuckles quietly.  "A curiosity of mine that I've not had the chance to explore.  It seems that you were rather taken with dear Noct and there's no one I trust more so I thought... why not?"

"Sharing is caring!" Noct pipes up.  "Let's go.  We can head for the royal suite."

The elevator ride is intense.  Not a one of you dares speak, but the charged atmosphere makes you feel as if your hair should be standing on end.  Though the space is large, the two men stand very close to you, their bodies touching yours just enough to make you shiver in anticipation.

Your mind blanks, bringing you up for air as the three of you settle in on Noct's massive canopy bed.  The black silken sheets are cool against your overheated skin when Ignis gently pushes you down upon them.  He gets to work removing your clothing, pressing a kiss to your brow as anxiety rises in you.

"Are you alright, Y/N?" Ignis queries, concern drawing his eyebrows close.

You nod, lifting yourself slightly to aid him in unzipping your dress.  "I'm fine.  Go ahead."

"Come on, Specs," Noct husks, hungry eyes roving over your skin as Ignis bares it.  "She's not made of glass."

The strategist barely has your dress off and tossed on a nearby chair when Noct pounces upon you, dazzling you with the brilliance of his smile.  For all his bravado, his kiss is tentative, gentle, but by no means unsatisfying.  You decide to go all out (since this is most _definitely_ a dream) and snake your tongue out to touch the seam of his lips, asking entry.

It's enough to light a fire in him as he grants your request, tongue darting out to grapple with yours, clearly not interested in letting you be the dominant party.  As your mouths war, his hands wander possessively down your form, pausing to dip into the cups of your lacy black bra to pinch your nipple roughly, swallowing the startled moan that bursts from you.

You're vaguely aware of the sensation of lace skimming over your legs, distracted as you are.  What you're keenly aware of is Ignis draping your limbs over his shoulders (heels still on, you note) and running his tongue up the length of your slit, teasing your clit at the end of his trek.

Your mouth rips from Nocts as you cry out, trying and failing to keep from bucking roughly into Ignis' face.  He's prepared, as he always is, holding you down so that you don't move much.

"As King, I feel I should get to claim you first," Noct declares.  "Specs, get her ready, will you?  And as for you, Y/N, I have a problem that requires your expert touch."

"I told you there would be benefits to being king," Ignis murmurs, mirth coloring his tone.

"Someone should have specified which," Noct returns, laughter bubbling from both of you.  "Would have made me a lot more receptive."

Your laughter is interrupted by Ignis slipping two fingers into your heat, your parched lips spilling more moans at his ministrations.  Noct removes your bra with slight effort (it's not like you're very much help, distracted as you are) and briefly disappears to undress.  When he returns, your vision fills with the sight of his rigid cock, standing proudly at attention and awaiting your talents.

Without hesitation, you lick a trail from base to tip, paying close attention to the bulging vein and underside of the head.  Noct isn't small by any means (you had wondered, what with Gladio and his puny jokes, but anyone is puny in comparison to the monster that is very likely Gladio) but he's shorter in length than Ignis, with more girth.  It makes it easy for you to take him all in one go, and if the sounds falling from his lips are any indication, he's impressed.

It's damn hard to focus on pleasuring another person when you yourself are in the throes of passion, but you think you manage well enough.  Your muffled moans add to the sensations for Noct, his hand coming to rest upon your head innocently at first, but it isn't long before you surrender control, allowing him to effectively fuck your face.  Being used does something for you, and the pressure within you increases exponentially.

"Iggy, don't let her come until I fuck her," Noct commands, panting hard.

Your jaw aches slightly and the corners of your mouth feel a bit stretched, but it's easy enough to ignore as Ignis adds a third finger and sucks hard on your clit, pressing hard on your g-spot.  You shake your head slightly, your muscles tensing in anticipation...

Obediently, Ignis slows, but doesn't stop.  It's enough for you to catch your bearings.

Noct withdraws from the warm wet heat of your mouth with an abrupt _pop_ , leaving you breathless, debauched.

"Ready for the main course?" he asks, desire blazing in eyes drowned black by blown pupils.

"More food puns," you groan, chuckles leaving each of you as the men switch places.  

Noct taps your leg in warning, rolling you over and placing you on your knees, lining up behind you, the head of him gliding teasingly over your dripping entrance.  Ignis sits back on his haunches for a moment, smiling at the question in your gaze.

"I'd like to watch for a moment," he explains, palming his rigid length, making your mouth water.  "Don’t worry, I'll make good use of those lovely lips soon enough."

There's no time to retort as Noct chooses that moment to slam into you to the hilt, forcing a scream from your abused mouth.  Ignis closes his eyes for a moment, idly stroking himself to the sound of your pleasure. 

The grip Noct has on your hips is rough, sure to leave marks, but you don't have the capacity to care because it feels _so good._   The angle he has you at grazes your g-spot, slamming into your cervix for extra stimulation and it's all too much for your overstimulated self.

You hadn't noticed Ignis move, but his talented fingers land upon your clit, using the perfect amount of pressure and it all sends you flying over the edge into oblivion.  Stars explode behind your eyelids as another scream pushes forth from you.  Your head drops to the mattress, face burying in the still cool sheets as you come down from the clouds.

The king is unconcerned, working your pulsing walls through your orgasm as if it wasn't happening.  A hand leaves your hip to give a quick slap to your ass and you whimper, inner walls fluttering in interest.

Ignis taps your cheek lightly and you draw yourself back up, reaching greedily for the cock you know and love.  A few moments of hanging in a delicate balance between the powerhouse that is Noct and the polar opposite gentleness of Ignis and you're right there at the edge again, your essence leaking out of you to make a slow trek down your thighs.

"I bet Ignis treats you like a delicate flower, Y/N," Noct growls.  "I can see how your body craves rougher treatment."

Noct lands a blow on the other cheek and you clench around him hard, drawing moans from all three of you.

"Of course you would be that way, Noct," Ignis pants.

"Come on, Y/N, whose cock is better, now that you have me to compare?" Noct goads, knowing it'll get Ignis' blood boiling.

You can tell he's close, the muscle within you growing harder, twitching as you clench around him.  Idly, you wonder what his intentions are.  So far gone are you that you simply don't care, your own peak beginning to crest.

Ignis practically shoves you off of him in his haste to remove Noct from within you, but you whimper pathetically, because you're _so damn close._

Sensing this, Noct slams into you a few more times, the thrusts and overall treatment enough to send you over the edge again, leaving you a moaning mess as he pulls out of you.

"Noo," you whine, but there's a scuffle in which Ignis shoulders Noct aside and fills you before you really feel the loss.

The monarch laughs darkly, returning to his place before you.

"Specs is so easy to mess with, sometimes," he says, guiding your mouth to his cock again.  "I hope you don't mind swallowing.  That would be pretty hot."

It won't be long for him, you think, as he's still ultra hard and pulsing, so you get to work, wiggling your ass to get Ignis moving.  He obliges, his long strokes slightly more unhinged than usual.  The strategist pinches at your nipples before brutally attacking your clit, still hoping to bring you to orgasm despite his need to get off himself. 

Spit dribbles down your chin and now your jaw is really feeling the ache, but you're so full and practically every nerve in your body is alight with pleasure, so you resolve to hang in there a bit longer.  Heat pools once again at the apex of your thighs, threatening to burn through you and rend you to ash.  Hands fisting in the sheets, you give yourself over to the pyre and wait for the conflagration to take you.

When it does, your entire body shakes with the force of it and gods if you don't feel like your exhausted body might just give out.  Your mouth and the near constant vibrations of your moans finally send Noct over as well, thick cum shooting to the back of your throat.  Some leaks out before you can swallow, but for the most part, you've made a clean affair of it.

Ignis, seeing the two of you gone mad in passion, gives in as well, the force of him releasing in you setting off a smaller orgasm on the heels of the last and you are well and truly _done_.

You aren't the only one, though, evidenced by the fact that the three of you collapse into a tangle of limbs on the rumpled sheets, panting heavily.

"I still gotta know who's better," Noct remarks casually, laughing.

Ignis reaches across your body, lazily swatting at him.

"No contest, Highness," he says, voice hoarse.  "She's pledged herself to me with good reason."

You simply laugh, content to lie and enjoy the heat of their bodies.  A very merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
